winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 410
|pe = Nebula |ne = Winx Club Forever!}}Musa's Song is the tenth episode of the fourth season of Winx Club. Synopsis The Winx attempt to strengthen their Believix power by making the people of Gardenia believe in them. Meanwhile, Musa has a big audition with music producer Jason Queen that could change her life forever. Plot Bloom and Flora are visiting Roxy at her house, worrying about the last incident that happened to her. Roxy is still traumatic as Nebula took control of her after she touch the White Circle. Bloom and Flora left and gave her time to relax. At the Love & Pet Shop, Bloom and Flora explained about Roxy's condition to the other Winx girls. Then, they discussed about how they are about to fight the Wizards of the Black Circle. Tecna then show her new gadgets which enable them to help any emergency that occur in Gardenia while Musa is still worried about the white circle. Bloom turns the white circle as a ring to solve their problems. Then, the Winx are on a mission to convince people to believe in magic. Suddenly, Roxy appear and apologized to Bloom on how she acted. The Winx invite her on their mission. However, Musa cannot go along with the rest of her friends as she have an audition at Jason's recording studio. The Winx wish her good luck, while she is still worried on how will Riven act when she is there as he will accompany her. The Winx walk around the city of Gardenia, suddenly saw two girls is arguing over a dress. Tecna decided to use her Believix spell to make them believe in magic. However, she failed but she managed to calm them down. Then, Stella saw an angry man talking on his phone. Stella takes her turn and makes him calm. However, the man is afraid of her when she said she is a fairy. Meanwhile, Gantlos is spying on what their doing. Musa and Riven is on their way for her audition. Riven is unsatisfied when Musa keep saying Jason's name. At the recording studio, they meet Jason and Musa apologized for being late. Riven is so mad and jealous when Musa is so flirty with him. The Winx are tired of their mission as they failed. They discussed about it and Roxy suggest that they should change their approach and tells them that situation does not really affect people's heart. Bloom thanked her. A moment later, Tecna's new gadget specialized for emergency beep as there is a fire on a building. The Winx transform to help the people that is trapped inside. At the recording studio, Musa sing beautifully from her heart and impressed Jason, while Riven is mad and jealous. In the meantime, the Winx help the people that is trapped form her building, impressing a little girl and believe that fairies are real. Somehow, the Winx is curious about the fire and believe that the source comes from dark magic. Suddenly, the Wizards appear causing the Winx to be furious. In the aflame building, the Winx face off the Wizards, causing a fight to break out between them. The wizards tricked Bloom by screaming for help. Bloom, angered by the wizards trick unleashed a powerful fire attack causing the wizards to escape which stops their dark fire energy. Suddenly, a man cried for help who is Bloom's father. He is healed by Bloom with Bloom's special Believix power. At the recording studio, Jason praised Musa for her beautiful voice and he convince her that she can be popular anytime with her lovely song, causing Riven to be angry. Meanwhile, the Winx received a huge spotlight outside the building. Unfortunately, they left before the reporter could ask them of who they are. The Winx's mission was accomplished as many people starts to believe in fairies and magic. In the meantime, Musa and Riven fight outside Jason's studio causing them to break up. Jason encourages Musa to be patient. Then, she returns to the Love & Pet shop where she meets her fellow friends the Winx. She explain every single thing that happen and made up her mind to break up with Riven. Major Events *People start to believe in fairies and magic. *Riven and Musa break up. Debuts *Zoomix Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna **Aisha **Roxy *Specialists **Sky **Riven **Nabu *Villains **Wizards of the Black Circle ***Ogron ***Gantlos ***Anagan ***Duman *Humans **Mike **Jason Queen *Animals **Artu **Kiko **Fairy Pets ***Belle ***Milly ***Pepe ***Chicko ***Coco ***Ginger Spells Used *Gem of Mind - Used by Tecna to instill logical reasoning, helping the girls stop fighting over a dress. *Dawn of Light - Used by Stella to instill compassion in a man who was giving his employee a hard time. *Morphix Wave - Used by Aisha to stop the fire. *Winter Rose - Used by Flora to absorb all the smoke in the room. *Spirit of Courage - Used by Aisha to encourage the little girl from the burning house to walk to her parents. *Plasma Wall - Used by Aisha originally to strengthen the roof but failed and only gently brought down the burning debris. *Super Prism - Used by Tecna to defend herself and Stella. *Sun Dance - Used by Stella against Gantlos. *Autumn Wind - Used by Flora against Duman. *Supernova - Used by Bloom against the Wizards of the Black Circle. Songs Cinélume *Winx Are Back *You're Magical *Winx Open Your Heart *Superheroes Nickelodeon *Winx, You're Magic Now *You're Magical *Winx Open Your Heart *Superheroes Scripts *Cinélume *Nickelodeon Trivia *This is the third time Riven and Musa break up. *Kiko gets involved in a love triangle with Milly, the Rabbit, and Ginger, the Poodle, who both fight each other for his attention. Mistakes *Flora's highlights are missing when she is in Roxy's room. *Musa's transformation sequence is shown despite the fact that she is not with the Winx. *When Aisha summons her Plasma Wall spell. Flora and Tecna are present but when the camera zooms out, they are not. *While Roxy is wiping down an object she is missing her sleeves. Plasma wall 410.png|Tecna and Flora are present. Plasma wall 410 2.png|And now, Tecna and Flora are gone. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume Category:Season 4 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes